Jealousy
by Vengeful
Summary: Grissom and Nick both want the same girl, but only one can have her. who is it? GS angst but a NS story. better than it sounds
1. chapter 1

A/N: ok, this is probably just going to be a one shot piece. I might possibly turn it into a full story if people like it enough. This is an idea I have been toying around with for a while. It is G/S angst, but definitely a S/N story, because they belong together. This is in Grissom's POV. Please enjoy and review. If I get enough nice reviews, I might make this a full story. I am still working on Twisted and Gathering Courage, but I am stuck on those and this idea popped into my head. So, please enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own it. If I did, Nick and Sara would rightfully be together  
  
Remember, this is Grissom's POV.  
  
Nick gave a low whistle of awe as we walked into the fancy restaurant to question a waiter. Under his breath, I heard him whisper to himself "this would be the perfect place." Subconsciously I agreed out loud.  
  
"Yes, this would be a good place." He looked at me, I looked at him. "What do you think this place is perfect for?" Nick blushed a little.  
  
"Proposing to my girlfriend. What about you."  
  
Nick had a girlfriend? This was news to me. "I'm planning on asking someone special out on a date."  
  
"Grissom likes someone? Wow." I glared at the younger man and he shut up. We didn't get into details of anything because just then, the suspect came up.  
  
Later, back at the lab, I sat at my desk thinking. I was reasonably sure Sara would say yes to my dinner invitation, she had asked me out a while back. I wasn't quite sure why I had said no at that time. She had told me that by the time I figured it out, it would be to late, but that was just Sara talking. She was known for her lack of a social life out of the lab, so I really didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
I looked out of my office. I saw Nick and Sara standing close. They looked like they were flirting, but it didn't really worry me. They flirted a lot, it didn't mean anything. Plus, Nick had a girlfriend. I must admit, I was a little worried about Nick and Sara at first. Nick was a known womanizer. But my fears were soon dissolved.  
  
Now all I had to do was figure out when to ask Sara out. I didn't want to do it when anyone else was around. As much as I trusted my team, I would prefer to keep it secret for a while. I definitely didn't want Eckley finding out. I also needed to get a night off if I was going to take her out. I looked back out. She was walking away and Catherine was now talking to Nick. I could see her face break into a smile as she began talking animatedly to Nick, who was also smiling. I looked at my calendar. Both Nick and Sara had the night off Friday, in two days. I decided I would ask Sara out when I had the chance, hopefully before Friday.  
  
Turns out our next two nights were very busy and I didn't get the chance to talk to Sara. "That's ok," I told myself. I will ask her tomorrow. My stomach fluttered at the thought. Hell, I hadn't felt like this since high school, I thought with amusement. Just then, my phone rang. We had a shooting at the same restaurant Nick and I had been, when we had our little 'talk'. I thought about calling Sara and Nick, but decided against it. They worked to hard, Sara especially. I'd call them later if we really needed them.  
  
This part isn't really in anyone's POV. Thought I'd tell you so it doesn't get to confusing. I will let you know when I'm back to Grissom's POV.  
  
Gunshots rang through the calm quiet atmosphere. Nick and Sara automatically ducked under the table. Nick held Sara tight as he tried to get a good look of the shooter. He caught a glimpse as the man ran out the door. Nick and Sara quickly got up to see if anyone was hurt. Two people lay dead on the ground, several other diners we injured. They checked the pulses to confirm that the dead were actually dead. Then, as Nick called 911, Sara tried to help the injured people. They couple was so busy, they didn't even think about what there colleagues would think when they saw the two together. Well, mostly what Grissom and Warrick would think. Catherine had already figured it out. It didn't occur to Nick or Sara that there could be a third fatality when Grissom found out what Nick had just done.  
  
Back to Grissom's POV  
  
I arrived right behind Catherine. She was acting kind of strange. When she saw me, she mumbled something and disappeared into the building. I was following her in when I got mobbed by the press. Those people are damn parasites I tell you. I managed to shove my way past them into the building.  
  
And again, back to really no ones POV. Lol.  
  
While the press was mobbing Grissom, Brass was starting to conduct interviews. He noticed Catherine talking to two people. "Why is Catherine questioning the witnesses, not starting to take evidence?" he wondered as he walked to where she was. The pieces all flew into place as he saw whom she was talking to. He gasped. "Nick? Sara?" he managed to whisper. The two CSI's blushed as he noticed that they were holding hands. Brass suddenly felt like he was going to faint from shock. Not the shock that two CSI's were holding hands, no. From the shock that on one of the CSI's hands sparkled a beautiful engagement ring. Nick and Sara nodded, answering his unanswered question. They were engaged. Brass broke into a smile and took Sara's hand to look at her ring.  
  
Ok, now, back to Grissom's POV. This is the last change in POV's. Lol.  
  
The scene was bad inside the restaurant. There were two fatalities, and several people were wounded. I could see Brass interviewing two witnesses. Well, at least he was supposed to be interviewing them. In reality, he was looking at something on the woman's hand. As I got closer, I could see her better. I saw a man come and wrap his arms around the woman. "That's strange." I thought to myself. "Why is Catherine over there to?" As I saw whom they were talking to though, I got my answer.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. My breath became ragged, and my head started spinning. I could hear people talking, but it seemed so distant. All I could think about was the woman standing there, with a wide smile, holding her hand out for Brass to see the sparkling ring on her finger. And the beaming man, holding onto the woman.  
  
"No, it can't be." But it was, what I had secretly feared had come true. It was Nick and Sara. I put the pieces together and mentally cursed myself. That's why Sara had seemed so happy lately, and that's why Nick blushed when we were talking about his girlfriend. From the look of things, Nick had popped the question. And from their smiles, I could tell Sara had said yes.  
  
I felt as if my heart had been pulled out and ripped up. I had been so sure that Sara would always be there for me. Maybe I should have been quicker, and taken the chance when I had it. Now, instead of me, it was Nick standing there, holding her tightly. It was Nick who she was staring at with love. They noticed me, and both faces fell. I composed myself as I walked over.  
  
"Nick. Sara. Did you touch anything here?" I asked what I would ask anyone in this situation. I wouldn't let them know that I was ripped up inside. Relief flooded the young couples faces as they relised I wasn't going to kill them. Sara spoke first, she tried to cover it but her voice was filled with joy.  
  
"We checked the victims pulses and helped apply pressure to the injuries of the people that were hurt."  
  
"And we tried to keep everyone else from disturbing evidence." Nick didn't even try to mask his happiness.  
  
"Ok, we just need you to stick around and fill out some statements." I was all business. I couldn't let them see how distraught I was. I turned around and walked away, knowing now how it felt to have your heart broken. Now I knew, that when Sara had told me "by the time you figure it out, it will be to late", I should have believed her. Now she was right, it was too late.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this. We don't have enough Grissom jealousy on this site! As I said, most likely this will just be one chapter. But if you liked this, please tell me and I might make it a full-length story. So, review! Also, how do you find challenges? I really want to know. So, please review.  
  
Emily 


	2. chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided I kinda liked how this story was headed, so I thought I'd continue. In this story, Greg is a CSI. Well, keep those reviews coming!  
  
**Emily**

**Disclaimer: dont own it, just wish it would happen this season**

* * *

**Brass's POV**  
  
I reached the scene before the CSI's. As usual, I went in, to conduct interviews. I looked around the room. I must say, I was somewhat surprised to see Nick. At first I thought he was here to process the scene. Then, I got a good look at his clothes. And those sure weren't work clothes. With amusement, I relised that he was probably on a date. Interesting, I didn't know he was seeing someone. I certainly did not expect what followed to happen.  
  
I stood there, jaw dropped. There was Sara, our Sara, standing a little closer to Nick then friends and coworkers should stand. I knew something was up when he wrapped his arms around the young woman and gave her a quick kiss. I somehow managed to make my way over to the couple. Sara noticed me first.  
  
"Oh, um, hey Brass." I don't think I had ever seen Sara blush before that night.  
  
"Yeah, hey Brass." Nicks shade of red rivaled Sara's. I saw Catherine before she saw us. When she did, she quickly made her way over to us. She had a wry smile on her face, and I could tell that this was no surprise to her.  
  
"I see you found out their little secret." She smiled and turned to Nick. "So..." The younger CSI's both broke into huge smiles as Sara lifted her hand up for Catherine to see. I think I almost fell over from shock as I saw the impressive diamond sparkling on Sara's hand.  
  
"We've been dating for six months." Nick explained. I smiled at the young couple. They would be good for each other. I was just worried about how Grissom would react. At that thought, I saw Grissom walk in. his eyes rested on us. And he didn't look too pleased.

* * *

**Nobodies POV**  
  
Sara and Nick had left by the time Warrick and Greg walked in. Catherine and Brass promised not to say anything about the engagement; Sara and Nick wanted to see how long it took them to figure it out. The next Shift, Nick and Sara were back to work. Shift had started three hours ago and still no one had noticed the ring on Sara's finger. Now, she and Warrick were walking into a fancy apartment to question the owner of the restaurant again. As they sat down on the plush couch, the man noticed Sara's ring. He didn't get a chance to say anything though, because Warrick immediately started shooting questions.  
  
"Thank you for your time sir." Half an hour later, Sara was shaking the mans hand goodbye. He pulled her had closer examining her ring. He smiled at her.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Sara beamed. "Thank you." Warrick was confused. As they exited the apartment, he looked at her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara was having way too much fun with this to stop messing with Warrick now.  
  
"Why did he say congratulations and look at your hand?" he reliesed what he had said, and started connecting the dots. He grabbed Sara's hand and gasped. "Sara, when did this happen?" she blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" Sara's color deepened. That's when all the pieces fell into place for Warrick. Nick's exceptionally huge smile when he came into work today, the way they kept looking at each other. "Its Nick isn't it." Sara nodded guiltily. A smile lit his face. "Who else knows?"  
  
"Catherine, she figured out we were dating within the first week. Damn her people skills, Brass, and I think Grissom, I'm not sure, and I haven't seen him during shift. And now you know."  
  
"YES! They owe me 150$" Sara stared at him. What did you and Greg bet on?"  
  
"Archie and a couple other lab techs were in it to! We bet on whom you would wind up dating. Everyone but Greg and I said Gris. I said Nick, and Greg said himself."  
  
Sara laughed. "Typical Greg. Common, we need to go break the bad news to him."  
  
"And I need my money!"

* * *

Back at the lab, Sara and Nick walked into the Break room, where the young CSI was sipping some coffee.  
  
"Hey Greg." He glanced up and smiled when he saw Sara.  
  
"Hey Sara, hey Nick."  
  
"Um, Greg, we need to talk to you about something." They say down across from him. Sara glanced at Nick and he started.  
  
"Um, Greg, during the past six months, Sara and I have secretly been going out."  
  
Greg looked shocked and hurt. "How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"We didn't tell anyone. We didn't want everyone making a big deal out of it, in case it didn't last." Sara comforted Greg. Nick continued.  
  
"But, things are pretty serious. Um, Sara and I are, well, um."  
  
"What Nick is trying to say is we're getting married."  
  
Greg's face fell as Sara broke the news. She gave him a gently squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone Greg." He smiled.  
  
"I know. But, Sara, if Nick's not good enough, I'm your man." He winked at her and Nick gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Stop flirting with my fiancé."  
  
Across the hall, Grissom observed the three laughing CSI's. Sara and Nick were very close together. He sighed heavily. This is why he kept his wall up, guarding him against emotions. Whenever he let that wall fall, he got hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry if that chapter stunk. I'm tired. I was helping my riding instructor do her little people's camp today, so I was stuck helping little kids all day and I'm starting to feel sick. I have absolutely no clue where **I'm going with this story. I have no idea when I plan on ending it or anything. So, please just review.  
  
Emily**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N:** WAHHHHHHHHHHH! Did you hear? The actors playing Nick and Sara on CSI got fired! It's just so depressing. CSI will never be the same again. It's going to be hard to watch, that's for sure. And the worst part is the source I got this news from was the very reliable newspaper. **Goes and starts to cry**. Oh why must people be ruled by money? Hopefully though, they will keep the characters and find replacements for the actors, though it still wont is the same. It is not known if CBS will get rid of the characters or keep them. Please tell me if you know more about that. Well, please enjoy. Though I know how hard it is after that news. Man, I need to get a life. Lol. Oh, Kasey9205, thanks for the idea. Actually, I was thinking of doing that! Thanks. Remember, reviews will make me happy, as I am in a state of depression.  
  
**Emily**  
  
**Disclaimer:** hey, can I own Nick and Sara now? O, I cant? Dang. Ok, still own didly squad. Well, there are those voices in my head. I own them! Or do they own me. Hrm, I'm going to have to think about that...

* * *

**Nobodies POV**  
  
Grissom took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell her the truth, about how he felt. He wouldn't be able to face them if she didn't at least no. He slowly rose from the desk, and walked to the break room.  
  
"Sara, can I see you in my office for a moment?"  
  
"Um, sure." Sara's voice held a note of uncertainty. Grissom chose to ignore it. She followed him to his office.  
  
"Shut the door please." She slowly obeyed and sat back down. Grissom had had a plan to tell Sara how he felt, but now that she was here, he couldn't remember it. A new thought crossed his mine. What if they started yelling, he certainly didn't want the whole lab knowing. "Um, Sara, I need to talk to you about something, but I would prefer to say it out of the lab. After shift, can we possibly go to eat and talk about this?" Sara sat back.  
  
"Fine. But, I'm only staying for you to say what you have to say. Then I need to leave. Warrick, Catherine, and Greg are helping me move my stuff out of my apartment into Nick's." Grissom's stomach dropped at the thought of Sara sleeping with Nick. He struggled to keep his face emotionless.  
  
"It wont take long."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, you can go now. Meet me at the Diner, after shift." She got up and left, leaving Grissom to wallow in his feelings.

* * *

Grissom's heart fluttered a bit as he saw Sara walk into the diner that the night shift often ate at. She had changed since she got off shift, and was not clad in a tight tank top and a pair of low riding jeans. She spotted him and made her way to the table.  
  
"Hey" she greeted as she sat down.  
  
"Hello. As I said at the lab, I need to talk to you about something. Do you remember when you asked me out to dinner and I declined?" he didn't pause to let her answer. He didn't want to lose his courage. "Well, I wish I had said yes, I wished I had told you the truth then, instead of waiting around. Because Sara, I was and still am in love with you."  
  
Sara sat stunned at what she had just heard. A year ago, this would have made her jump for joy. But now, it really meant nothing to her. "Grissom, a year ago I would have been so happy hearing that. When you said you didn't want to go out with me, I was crushed. But now, I'm glad you said no. Because if you had said yes, we might have been able to have a relationship, but it would have eventually ended. I had tricked myself into believing I was in love with you, but when Nick and I became closer friends, I realized that I really wasn't in love with you." She gave the older man a weak smile and rose. "I'm sorry Grissom that I can't return your feelings." Grissom just sat there, stunned as he watched her walk away.  
  
He felt as if his heart had been broken into millions of pieces. He didn't know what he was expecting. Did he really expect he to tell him he was the one she loved all along and live happily ever after with him? He was a grown man; he knew those things didn't happen in real life. So why was he so crushed and surprised at what she had said.  
  
Sara gripped the steering wheel in anger. Why did Grissom seem so surprised at what she had said? Why had he even said it? Though she was glad he hadn't told her that he loved her a year ago. She just hoped Grissom wouldn't do anything stupid in an attempt to split her and Nick up.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the short chapter. Yes, I know I am being mean to Grissom, I really do like him just fine. Its just plain fun to be mean to him. And I really do hate the G/S pairing, not that now there is going to be any pairing on CSI.** Starts to sob again**. Well, please review, it makes me feel better.  
  
**Emily**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N:** wow! I finally updated. Lol. Well, this is my last chapter and it might be way to short. Oh well, I'm kind of tired of writing this story. So, please enjoy my last chapter.  
  
**Emily  
**  
**Disclaimer:** not mine. Duh!

* * *

"Hey Sara." Nick's voice held a note of concern, as he noticed the anger etched on her face. "What did Gris want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about It.," she snapped. Her face softened and she gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, I just really want to forget about it right now and have fun." She kissed him quickly before joining Warrick, Catherine, and Greg, who were all in the other room already getting started on packing. Nick could tell she was still very upset, but he knew Sara. She would talk when she was ready.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**  
As Catherine walked by Grissom's office, she heard a large stream of curses coming from the usually quiet office. She quickly walked over and opened the closed door. She found him flipping through a large book.  
  
"Grissom, what are you doing?" The man looked up and quickly shut the book and tucked it under is desk. He also attempted to exit out of the page that was up on his computer screen. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough.  
  
"GRISSOM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" raged Catherine as she read the screen. On it was a page on rules on inner office dating. Grissom's face went red. "I was just, um, I was."  
  
"You're trying to keep Nick and Sara apart! That's what your doing!" Her eyes were dark with anger. He looked down.  
  
"Yah, I guess I was."  
  
"Why? Grissom, why does this bother you so much?" Catherine's voice was a little less angry now. He sighed.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time." the tone of her voice told Grissom there was no way he would get out of this conversation.  
  
"Around a year ago, she asked me out to dinner and I stupidly said no. Its not that I didn't have strong feelings for her, I did. I just wasn't willing to risk my job over it. I told her I didn't know what to do about it and she told me she did, but by the time I figured it out, it would be to late. I finally figured it out and I was planning on asking her out. Then I found out about her and Nick."  
  
Catherine let out a long sigh. "Well Gris, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But there is one thing I know. Sara is happier now that she's with Nick then I have ever seen her. They really love each other. Don't ruin it for them. If you do, I'll have to kill you. And I do know how to hide a crime." He smiled at her small attempt of a joke.  
  
"I know. I wont. Its just, I don't know what to do now."  
  
"Move on. That's all I can tell you." He looked over to where the rest of his team was gathered in the break room. Sara and Nick were sitting close together on the couch. Both looked extremely happy. Suddenly, Grissom Knew. He knew what had to be done. It was time.  
  
Time for him to move on.

* * *

**A/N**: FINALLY! It's done. I know it was short. Oh well, I just wanted to finish it. So, sorry. Well, remember, KEEP REVIEWING! Please, I need to no what y'all thought of it.  
  
**Emily**


End file.
